Beso ¿de amor verdadero?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Kid fic* Maléfica a hechizado a Mal para que deje de molestar. Evie quiere despertarla. ¿Lo conseguirá? (Mal-igna/Evie) Malvie. Yuri. /semi Au donde se puede usar la magia en la Isla de los Perdidos.


**¡Malvie, Malvie, Malvie!**

 **En serio que tengo obsesión con estas dos. *3***

 **En fin...**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **\- Todos los personajes son de Disney -**

* * *

— **BESO... ¿DE AMOR VERDADERO? —**

* * *

Una Evie de siete años estaba sentada en la cama de Mal. Un gesto de preocupación impregnaba su linda carita, pues ya eran las 6 de la tarde y la pequeña pelivioleta no daba indicios de despertarse pronto.

En la mañana la pequeña princesa había sorprendido una conversación entre su madre y Malefica, donde el hada malvada se quejaba a la reina, totalmente hastiada, sobre que Mal estaba enferma y no había hecho más que molestarla durante toda la noche. La mujer no se veía nada preocupada por su hija, solo molesta por no haber descansado bien por su culpa. Y al final acabó por lanzarle a la pequeña pelivioleta el mismo hechizo que usó con Aurora. También se quejó porque su hija fuera tan tonta como para pincharse el dedo con un uso de rueca intencionadamente, con extrema crueldad en sus palabras.

Evie no necesitó mucho para salir corriendo hacía el castillo destartalado de Maléfica, para ver el estado de su amiga.

La pequeña sabía que una villana que se preciara de serlo no se preocupa por los demás, ni mucho menos considera a nadie como un amigo, y ella quería ser una buena villana para enorgullecer a su madre. Pero... ¡es que se trataba de Mal! Así que, arriesgandose a ser castigada por buena persona, se había quedado al lado de la pequeña y enferma durmiente durante todo el día.

Al parecer la Reina Malvada no la estaba echando en falta, porque su espejo de bolsillo no le había avisado de que su madre quisiera verla. Tampoco había rastro de Maléfica. ¿Es qué iba a dejar a su hija en ese estado para siempre?

Evie por un momento temió que Mal se quedará dormida por cien años. ¡Se quedaría sin compañera de travesuras!

— Tengo que despertarte —decidió la pequeña princesa— ¿pero cómo?

— ¡CRA!

Se escuchó un graznido que hizo que la pequeña princesa se estremeciera. Buscó por todas partes el origen del sonido, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el cuervo negro de Maléfica.

— Vaya —soltó la pequeña peliazul—, hola.

— ¡CRA! —por suerte para Evie, su madre también tenía un cuervo secuaz como ese, así que entendió a la perfección que el animal le había devuelto el saludo.

— ¿Tú sabes como despertar a Mal?

El ave la miró con escepticismo.

— ¿CRA?

La pequeña se molestó un tanto mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rosa.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que ella no me importa! —intentó dejar en claro iniciando un berrinche— Es solo que es aburrido no poder engañarla para que haga mis tareas por mi.

Un amago de sonrisa sardonica apareció en el pico del cuervo.

— CRA — "claro, claro".

Evie fruncio el ceño.

— ¡No me estás ayudando! —se quejó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

— CRA — "ni tengo porque".

Evie giró la cabeza enfadada, inflando sus mofletes.

— Pájaro tonto —insultó y se cruzó de brazos.

Él pareció molestarse bastante.

— ¡¿CRA?! ¡CRA! ¡CRA, CRA, CRA, CRA! — "¡¿Tonto yo?! ¡Eso lo serás tú! Todo el mundo sabe que un beso es lo único que vale para despertarla"

Las mejillas de la niña volvieron a teñirse de rosa, totalmente incómoda. Agarró una almohada y se la tiró al animal a la cabeza, quien la esquivo por poco.

— ¡Te dije que ella no me importa! —siguió berreando como niña tonta— ¡Y no pienso besar a nadie! ¡Germenes! ¡PUAJ!

El cuervo la miró molesto.

— ¡CRA! —"¡Allá tú!"

Y salió volando sin decir ni adiós.

La princesita no pudó evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Por supuesto que sabia que un beso podía despertarla. Su propia madre le había enseñado a lanzar hechizos así. Pero con manzanas, no con usos de rueca. Aun así...

— ¡Es estúpido! —la pequeña se quejó al aire observando a la durmiente pelivioleta— Yo no la quiero. Aunque la besara mil veces no se despertaría.

Se bajó de la cama, dispuesta a irse mientras se hacía a la idea de que nunca volvería a ver a Mal. Pero la curiosidad la detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Tal vez... Solo tal vez... Podría hacerlo. No perdería nada con intentarlo.

Se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña durmiente, sin pensarlo presionó sus labios en la mejilla de Mal, sonrojandose completamente y su corazón llendo a mil por hora.

Se apartó como un resorte limpiandose la boca con una manga de su vestidito azul, abriendo sus ojos en shock cuando vió a la pelivioleta retorcerse en sueños, para luego despertarse por completo.

— ¿Evie? —se sorprendió la pequeña hadita, sin haberse enterado de nada— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

La princesa se había quedado mirando a la otra con la boca abierta. ¡Funcionó! Eso quería decir que... ¡No! ¡Mil veces no! Se negaba en rotundo. Ella era una villana, no quería a nadie que no fuera su propio reflejo en el espejo. Algo tenía que estar mal con el hechizo... ¡Eso es! La tonta de Maléfica lanzó un hechizo defectuoso. ¡No había otra explicación!

— Esto... —Evie comenzó a hablar totalmente avergonzada. Pero al final optó por salir de la escena como una auténtica villana haría— ¡Yo nunca he estado aquí! ¡Estás alucinando!

Y salió corriendo patéticamente.

— Será rara... —soltó Mal, antes de recordar que estaba enferma— ¡Auch, mi cabeza!

Y no se habló más del tema.

* * *

 **Estoy pensando en un segundo capítulo donde sea Mal quien bese a Evie. Tal vez lo haga. Pero de momento espero que os haya gustado este. :D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
